I'll Always Wait For You
by Sir Weston
Summary: While clearing out Kristoph's office, Apollo finds a journal of his that reveals some intricate details about his former mentor's thoughts and feelings. Most importantly, that he had a romantic attraction to Apollo! With this information causing him to go into a panic, what is he supposed to about it? He can't just go to the prison and confront Kristoph… can he? One-Shot


**This was a weird idea I had when I was about to fall asleep. I don't normally ship Apollo and Kristoph with each other unless it serves a story purpose, but I am one of those people who likes to give Kristoph a heart. I don't believe he was a completely evil, manipulative man; I believe that a greedy opportunity presented itself to him, he made a few mistakes, and it all spiraled out of control. But any way he acted towards Apollo or Klavier was not really manipulation on his part (except for telling Klavier about the forged evidence, obviously.) Anyway, this sort of goes along with that idea.**

**I'll Always Wait for You**

Apollo grunted slightly as he dropped the large box onto his desk. He and the other former employees of Gavin Law Offices had finally got done cleaning the place out. The heavy box now threatening to break Apollo's desk was full of stuff that he had cleared out from Kristoph's office. Apollo was planning to go to the prosecutor's office to deliver it to Klavier to sort through. He figured he would know better what to do with his brother's stuff than he would, especially considering he didn't want any of it. The only reason he got stuck with cleaning out boss man's office was because no one else would do it.

No one else was in the agency at the moment. Which was a shame because Apollo really wanted to borrow Trucy's wagon to transport this stupid box. He did _not _want to carry it all the way to Klavier's office.

Looking at the offending box (his desk was starting to sag underneath it), Apollo's curiosity started to peak. He hadn't actually looked at any of Kristoph's stuff when he was putting it away. But now that he was alone with it, maybe these things could help him delve deeper into his former mentor's mind. Maybe he could find out why he did what he did.

Without any discretion, Apollo started digging through the box, trying to find anything that he could use to learn about Kristoph's personal life. There were some small office plants that were on the verge of crumbling to dust. Tons of old documents and case files. So far, nothing interesting. Pens, pencils, blank paper, didn't Kristoph keep anything in his office to tell of his personality? Pictures or even a stress toy? Anything?

After ten minutes of rifling, Apollo was about to give up, when he finally came across something interesting. It was a small composition notebook that had Kristoph's name written on it. Curious, Apollo picked it up and turned it over in his hands. It sort of looked like a private journal.

"Huh, I didn't know Mr. Gavin kept a journal," Apollo said out loud to no one. It was probably just a notebook he had kept to write down his personal thoughts about cases he had been working on at the time. Still, this was probably the closest thing Apollo was going to find to get into Kristoph's mind, so he opened it and started reading through it.

Surprisingly, it was just a journal like anyone else would keep where Kristoph wrote down day-to-day things or anything else that came to him. At one point he wrote about his frustrations of losing the Zak Gramarye case to Phoenix Wright and plotting his revenge. He started reading this part over carefully, hoping to find some new revelation as to why he did what he did.

And then an interesting passage caught his eye.

_"As I sit here at my desk and plan my next move, I can't help but worry about my faithful assistant, Apollo Justice. I can only hope that this all goes as smoothly as I have planned, for I would hate for him to get hurt in all of this. I have, after all, developed deep romantic feelings for him."_

Apollo felt his stomach drop and his heart start to pound like a drum. Kristoph… had feelings for him?! How had he never known? He had worked for the man for over two years! He should have noticed something!

He was still staring in shock at the words when the office door opened and Phoenix, Trucy, and Athena all entered. Quickly, he put the journal away, hiding it under a bunch of papers. He looked up and smiled, trying to hide what he had just found out.

"Hey guys!" he greeted, "How did the trial go?"

"Great!" Athena answered for the group, "Winston Payne didn't stand a chance! Complete acquittal for our client!"

"That's great," Apollo said. Phoenix suddenly gave him a strange look.

"Are you all right, Apollo?" he asked, "You sound kind of off." Apollo swallowed nervously.

"No, I'm fine," he lied, "I was just, um, going through my old boss's stuff and it brought back some painful memories, that's all." Surely that would be enough to get around Mr. Wright's magatama, right?

Apparently it wasn't, because he raised an eyebrow at him. "Hm… four psyche-locks," he muttered, "You must've found something big. Well, I won't pry if you really want to keep it a secret. Though I am curious to know what you found."

Apollo sighed. "Sorry Mr. Wright. I'm still trying to figure it out myself," he said.

Phoenix nodded. "I understand," he replied, "Just make sure you make yourself crazy. I still need you."

"Of course," Apollo replied, forcing a small smile, "Don't worry about me."

…

When he went home that night, Apollo pulled out Kristoph's journal again and started reading through it again. He read it up to right before he was arrested for Shadi Smith's murder. Kristoph had written even more about his feelings for Apollo and he had considered telling him soon, but then he had gotten arrested.

Sighing, Apollo closed the journal and put it down on his nightstand. What now? What was he supposed to do with this information? He couldn't _go _to the jail and confront Kristoph about this.

…Could he?

As he laid down to sleep, Apollo considered all of his options. He could ignore this information and hoped he eventually forgot about it. But realistically, he knew that wasn't going to happen. The only other thing he could think of to do was to do was to was to talk to Kristoph about this. But would the man even want to see him? He did put him in jail, maybe he didn't have feelings for him anymore.

But Apollo wouldn't know unless he tried. And it would drive him crazy if he didn't.

…

Apollo was tense as he was escorted to the cell. He had Kristoph's journal tucked under his arm. The guard opened the door and let him in and Apollo stepped into the cell.

"Try not to provoke him," the guard muttered to Apollo before closing the door behind him and leaving them alone.

Kristoph Gavin was sitting in his ornate chair, reading a book, and hadn't even looked up to acknowledge his existence yet. Apollo swallowed nervously. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he did hate him and this was all a mistake.

"Um, Mr. Gavin?" Apollo called softly.

Kristoph looked up at the sound of his voice, looking quite startled. Apollo couldn't tell if it was because he hadn't heard him come in or if he hadn't expected him. He closed his book and set on the nearby table.

"Mr. Justice," he said, "I wasn't expecting you. Normally I only get visits from my brother. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Steeling his courage, Apollo held up the journal. "I want you to explain this," he demanded. He watched as Kristoph's eyes widened with surprise.

"Wh-Where did you get that?" he asked nervously, adjusting his glasses.

"I found it when we cleaned out your office," Apollo replied, "I wanted to see if I could find out if you wrote about why you did what you did. Instead, I found something else."

Kristoph was silent and didn't look at him. Apollo took a step forward.

"Mr. Gavin… you had feelings for me?" he declared. Kristoph flinched slightly.

"Have," he said quietly, "I still have romantic feelings for you Apollo. Just because you were integral to putting me in jail doesn't mean they've gone away. You were a very faithful assistant to me and I guess over time my feelings for you changed from professional to… personal."

Apollo felt a tremor run down his spine. So it was true. Now what did he do with this information? As he thought, he suddenly became aware of Kristoph's eyes on him and looked up at him.

"Well?" Kristoph asked, "Now that you know, I must ask what you think of me." Apollo blinked at him.

"What?"

"I have opened my heart to you," Kristoph explained, "Revealed that I am in love with you. And I want to know what your… thoughts about me are."

Apollo felt his heart skip a beat. This was it. Now was the moment to show Kristoph how he really felt about him.

He walked over to where Kristoph sat and surprised him by suddenly straddling his lap. Before Kristoph could ask what was going on, Apollo was leaning forward and kissing him. Kristoph blinked wildly before slowly kissing him back. They sensually started kissing each other, massaging their lips against one another.

Apollo pulled away after a moment, panting. "I've always admired you, Mr. Gav- I mean Kristoph," he breathed, "I never thought a romantic relationship with you could even be possible. I mean, even now I'm rather afraid. What do we do?"

Kristoph took a deep breath and look down at the floor. "I don't know," he murmured, "I don't want to force you to come visit me all the time just so we can have a relationship. Especially if it's inconvenient to you."

Sighing, Apollo leaned in and rested his head on Kristoph's shoulder. "I don't know what I want," he mumbled, "But maybe… we could make this work? I want to try anyway. I know you did some horrible things, but I'm willing to look past that."

"Are you sure?" Kristoph asked, "Are you sure you won't eventually grow bored of me or find visiting me tiring?" Apollo shook his head.

"I want to try," he repeated. Before Kristoph could respond, Apollo leaned forward and kissed him again. With a small sigh, Kristoph relaxed into the kiss. They kissed and kissed until the guard came to tell Apollo his time was up.

As he was escorted from the cell, he turned back to face his former mentor. "I swear I'll be back," he vowed, "I'll always wait for you."

Kristoph gripped the edges of the bars. "Promise?" he asked.

"Promise."


End file.
